


Moulin Rouge

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Draco isn't looking good and Harry needs to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emarwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/gifts).



“Hey, Harry…” Ron grumbles and Harry leans back across the arm of the sofa to look at his best friend, “remember when we used to watch cool films like Die Hard and The Godfather?” Harry smirks at him and look back at the screen to see a very scantily clad Nicole Kidman being lowered into a room. 

“Are you telling me you’re really complaining about this?” Harry asks him and Ron pulls a face tightening his grip on Hermione’s waist. Harry chuckles to himself and snuggles down into the sofa. Draco turns to scowl at him and he grins. Draco seems to be enjoying this film a lot more than Harry thought he would. Not that Harry doesn’t think it’s a good film. Just that Draco usually like films where the main focus isn’t love. His favourite film is The Wizard of Oz for fucks sake.

Draco sighs back into him and Harry can’t help but watch Draco rather than the screen. His hair is a mess and needs a cut, his grey eyes shine but have dark purple bags under them, and his usually porcelain skin is look sallow. He’s working too hard. Harry will gladly watch any film that he wants if it makes him a little more relaxed. He’d thought that it would get better once Draco had moved in with them, less travelling, more time to chill out, but it’s just made Draco’s boss give him more work. Apparently there are still some people in the wizarding world who don’t think The Saviour should be with an ex-Death Eater.

“So all these songs are real muggle songs?” Draco asks suddenly.

“Yup… I’ll see if I can find them for you after the film,” Hermione answers. Harry looks over at her and sees the concern in her face. Her eyes flicker to Draco and Harry gives her a small nod. Ok, he’s not just imagining things. There is something seriously wrong with his boyfriend. Harry strokes at Draco’s hair where it’s starting to curl over the top of his ear. It’s usually so short and neat. Draco leans his head into the touch and starts idly stroking at Harry’s leg. Harry’s chest tightens and he can feel the lump in his throat, tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

“Are you ok?” Harry whispers into Draco’s ear. Draco stills for a moment before nodding. Harry glances back at Ron and Hermione. Ron’s head is lolling on the back of the armchair, his eyes closed as he naps and Hermione is staring at the screen, her wand discretely hanging from her hand. She doesn’t look at him, doesn’t move at all except to nod. Privacy charm. Fuck, Harry could kiss her some times. Platonically. On the cheek. He leans closer to Draco’s ear, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Harry… I’m fine,” Draco hisses back, his eyes still stuck on the screen where Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor are singing to each other. Draco’s shoulders are still and his voice is too clipped. He’s not fine. He’s very not fine at all.

“You know what, screw your boss,” Harry spits angrily. Draco turns to him with one elegant eyebrow raised and Harry grins. “Obviously not literally. But he’s a prick. You’re so much better than he could ever even hope to be. And he’s making you miserable. You’re Draco Malfoy. Don’t let him walk over you like that.”

“I don’t have a choice, Harry. I need this job.” Draco’s shoulders sag and Harry feels sick, his stomach churning and his heart pounding.

“Why?”

“Because I need the money…” Draco looks at him like he’s crazy and an idea flashes into Harry’s mind He tightens his hold on Draco slightly and Nuzzles at his hair.

“No you don’t. You live here. I have enough money for both of us. Why don’t you quit. Start your own firm?” He breathes and Draco pulls away to stare at him.

“What?” he stutters and Harry warms to his theme.

“Start your own firm. We can all back you until you don’t need us anymore. Fuck, I’m sure if you talked to her Hermione would probably join you.” Harry can’t keep the smile from stretching across his face. Yes. That would be great. Granger and Malfoy. He could probably persuade a few of the people he interacted with to use them rather than the court appointed lawyers. They could make their own hours. They wouldn’t have their bosses making their lives awful. Harry looks at Draco and sees Draco studying him. He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s lips and feeling his boyfriend melt against him.

“I love you,” Draco breathes against Harry’s lips and Harry chuckles.

“The greatest thing you’ll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return.”

“What?” Draco frowns and Harry shakes his head.

“Never mind. You’ll see…” He pulls away and points to the screen, letting Draco settle back onto him and wrapping his arms around Draco’s shoulders, ready to support him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
